livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tor (Seven)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Alignment Languages: Common Deity: Jiragan Pantheist First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 8 -2 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Hide Armor (4) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 1 = (1) CMB: + 5 = (1) + STR (4) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) Fortitude: + 3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 4 = (2) + DEX (2) Will: + 3 = (0) + WIS (2) + (1) Indomitable Faith Speed: 20'/30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (1) + Strength (4) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Longbow: Attack: +00 = (1) + Dexterity (2) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: None Racial Features Human: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Bonus Feat: Gain an additional feat at 1st level. Skilled: Gain an additional skill point at 1st and each additional level. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: 1st: Humanoid (Human) +2 Track: +1/2 level added to Survival checks to track. Wild Empathy: Change initial attitude of animals. Feats Power Attack (HB): Trade attack bonus for damage bonus. Cleave (1st): Gain an attack against adjacent enemy if first attack hits. -2 to AC until the end of your next turn. Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves. Highlander (Regional): +1 on Stealth checks, +2 in mountain and rocky areas. Skills Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1